Una Noticia para Sakura
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: ¿Y si muriera? Fue la pregunta de Syaoran....


***Todos los personajes que en esta historia aparecen pertenecen al grupo de escritoras CLAMP**

**UNA NOTICIA PARA SAKURA**

-¿Qué harías si muriera?- le pregunto un joven muchacho a una amiga muy querida por el.

-¿Pero que es lo que dices?, eso no sucederá hasta que sea necesario, pero.. aún no ¿verdad?- dijo la pequeña niña de ojos verdes a su querido amigo de ojos marrones.

-Pues yo creo que hay que estar listos para todo ¿no crees eso Sakura?-

-Si, eso creo- dijo Sakura con preocupación, ya que no era normal que Syaoran dijera eso

-Pero no te preocupes, aun no es momento - dijo el joven al ver la preocupación de Sakura.

Ya se tenían que marchar, Syaoran se fue con Mei Lin y Sakura con Tomoyo. En el camino a casa de los Li, Mei Lin rompe el silencio que los envolvía -No le has dicho nada ¿verdad Syaoran?- Syaoran bajo su cara y negó con la cabeza

-Hay primito, ¿no crees que es mejor mantenerla informada de tu enfermedad?- Pregunta Mei Lin

-No se Mei, talvez el doctor se equivocó-

****Recuerdo****

¿Que es lo que tiene doctor?- Pregunta Mei Lin al llegar el médico familiar.

- El joven, dice usted, que se desmayo ¿no es así?-

-Si, así es-

-Bueno, señorita le quiero dar una noticia, pero por favor no se alarme, lo que sucede es que el joven tiene una extraña enfermedad, nadie de nosotros, los médicos, habíamos visto algo así-Comentó el doctor

-P.. pero se va a poner bien ¿verdad?- Dijo Mei tratando de no romper en llanto.

-Pues, hemos hecho algunos estudios y hemos sacado conclusiones de que lo que tiene el joven es....incurable, pero eso no es todo, también descubrimos que es....mortal-Como médico de la familia Li, tenía que dar tremenda noticia, para él resultaba muy difícil dar ese diagnóstico, pero tenían que estar consientes de lo que sucedía, por otro lado, en el momento que Mei Lin escucho esa palabra se quedó atónita, en estado de shok no podía creer que su querido Syaoran estaba dado por muerto.

***Fin de recuerdo***

-Hay Syaoran, pues eso espero-dijo Mei Lin con pena, mientras Syaoran sabía que se podía hacer algo, que había esperanza, una luz en su corazón.

-Con que eso te dijo el joven Li, hay Sakura, no te preocupes, no creo que lo haya dicho con el afán de preocuparte, tal vez, solo fue una pregunta- dijo Tomoyo dándole ánimos al ver la preocupación de su amiga

-¿Tu crees eso Tomoyo? espero que tengas razón- dijo Sakura, pero no podía negar que tenía un mal presentimiento

***Esa noche en la casa de los Li***

-Hay, me duele mucho- dijo Syaoran apretándose el pecho, estaba en su cuarto a oscuras, Syaoran sudaba, realmente le dolía mucho, se sentía muy mal -hay, porque ahora -_- duele- en ese momento Syaoran cayó a el suelo desmayado sin alcanzar a escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Syaoran, Syaoran ¿estás bien? se escucho un ruido muy fuerte ahí dentro-Era Mei Lin quien tocaba para ver si Syaoran estaba bien, pero el joven no contesto-Syaoran, te estoy hablando-Dijo Mei Lin al momento de abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa, se encontró con un Syaoran desmayado, Mei Lin se quedó atónita al ver esa escena-Sy-Syaoran, ¡NOOOO! SYAORAN!!!!!! –

-NNOOOOOO!!!!!!- se oyó un grito en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura había tenido un mal sueño, uno no muy agradable y tenía que ver con Syaoran, Kero salió rápido de su cajón asustado por el grito de Sakura.

-Sakurita, que pasa?-preguntó Kero muy preocupado, pero Sakura solo repetía "Tengo que hablar, tengo que hablar". La chica salió de un salto de su cama y corrió a hablar por teléfono (su celular), marcó el número telefónico del celular de Li, esta comenzó a marcar.

-Bu-bueno?- contestó una voz cortada, una voz de una niña

-Mei Lin?, dime, pasó algo?, ¿porque lloras? Mei Lin ¿que pasa?-dijo Sakura con desesperación

-Kinomoto?, eres tu?, es Syaoran, cayó desmayado y.. y.. y, estamos en el hospital, hay Kinomoto no sabemos como esta- Dijo sin poder impedir romper en llanto-por favor Kinomoto, ayúdame-Dijo por último Mei Lin. Sakura se quedó sin habla, no podía creer que pasara eso, y menos con él.

- Aun, aun no le he dicho lo que siento- dicho esto dejó caer el teléfono y algunas lágrimas cayeron.

-Sakurita-dijo Kero al ver el rostro de su ama. Sakura sin decir palabra, se cambió y salió corriendo al hospital.

Sin detenerse a inspecttionar, Sakura llegó al hompital corriendo siguiendo dud propios instintos, veía gente esperando, gente preocupada, gente llorando no quería detenerse a investigar nada, lo único que le importaba era llegar a donde se encontraba él, su querido Syaoran, pronto llegó a una sala muy grande y se detuvo, sentada vio a una niña de colitas abrazada por Wei quien la consolaba.

-Mei Lin!!!!!- Gritó Sakura a darse cuenta que era ella.

-Kinomoto!!-Salió corriendo a los brazos de Sakura

-¿Como está él?-Dijo Sakura

-Los doctores dicen que está mal, muy mal, que está en...en...en fase final-Dijo Mei Lin con todo el dolor de su alma sin poder impedir la cascada de lágrimas en sus bellos ojos.

-Pero, pero que es lo que tiene?-dijo Sakura con desesperación y Mei Lin le contó lo de la enfermedad rara que se le detectó a Syaoran unos meses atrás.

-Ahora veo porque me dijo eso, pero porque no me lo dijo, ¿¿¡¡porque!!??-gritó Sakura, Mei Lin estaba muy cansada así que Sakura le dijo que se fuera a dormir a su

casa y que ella se quedará con el en el hospital y Mei Lin aceptó y se retiró.

Ya era muy tarde y Sakura no podía creer lo que pudiese pasar con su querido Syaoran,

decidió entrar a ver como estaba, así que abrió la puerta con cautela y silencio

para que el chico no despertara de su sueño, se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba,

todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, solo se podía ver la luz y escuchar el sonido de la

máquina que mide pulsos; Sakura caminaba hacia él, hacía su Syaoran y lo miraba con tal ternura y amor que sus ojos radiaban luz propia, como un impulso le comienza hablar, como si el la estuviera escuchara

-Syaoran, que lindo te vez dormido, pero no me gusta las circunstancia en la que te

veo, hay Syaoran, por que no me lo dijiste, quizás fue para que yo no me preocupara,

pero, es mas doloroso el verte así, por favor Syaoran no me lo hagas otra vez, porque, porque… yo se que… te vas a recuperar, ya veras-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura- ya..veras que, que te recuperaras todo saldrá bien -Sakura, aunque sabia que todo estaba ya perdido, ella sentía que había algo que se podía hacer, aun quedaba esperanza, algo muy dentro y profundo de su corazón, Li, desde su agonía una pequeña sonrisa broto de su cara, como si hubiese escuchado a Sakura y le daba alegría que ella, su flor de cerezo, estuviese con el.

Sakura salió y se encontró con la cara del pequeño Kero

-Chamaca!!! que te pasa, ¿porqué saliste corriendo de esa manera?-

-Hay Kero, perdóname si te asuste, pero lo que pasa es que Syaoran esta muy grave, esta ya mo..mo....moribundo- esto último le costo decirlo a Sakura y derramo lagrimas

-Que el mocoso está mal?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-preguntó Kero al ver la cara de Sakura

-No lo sé, los doctores no saben, solo se desmayó, pero no saben que tiene, y dicen que está en fase terminal- Sakura no pudo detener la cascada de lágrimas que brotó, sentía que lo perdía, sentía que ya no lo vería nunca más y era una idea que no podía soportar.

-Hay Sakurira, no llores, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, pero, si no te molesta, quisiera entrar, tengo una ligera sospecha-Dijo Kero con misterio

-Si, pasa Kero- Dijo Sakura abriéndole la puerta y haciendo entrar a Kero, cuando el pequeño guardián entró y vio a Syaoran todas sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas, Kero se acercó a él, lo vio y se fijó en el aparato que mide las pulsiones y noto que poco a poco el sonido bajaba, y la verdad se preocupo, no por él, sino por Sakura, que tristeza le causaría si el mocoso muriera Sakura notó la preocupación de Kero así que no dudo en preguntar

-Kero..¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Mira Sakura, todos antes de nacer, se nos puso un cristal mágico, un cristal muy puro que es alimentado con amor puro y en especial magia, tu al ser la dueña de las cartas, significa que tu cristal estelar es muy fuerte y poderoso, y el del mocoso, por ser el descendiente de Clow, también, cuando el cristal pierde poder y fuerza, el ser que lo posea se ira apagando poco a poco, es como si el brillo de ese cristal diera vida...- decía Kero

-Pero..¿qué tiene que ver eso con Syaoran?-dudo Sakura

-Pues..que el brillo de su cristal, de alguna manera se está apagando poco a poco-contestó Kero

-Pero ¿porqué?-

-Seguramente en su fuente de brillo algo hace falta, porque la magia está perfecta-concluyó Kero -Pero la verdad no tengo idea de que será-

-Yo si, yo si se que es lo que le hace falta- dijo Sakura en voz baja. La chica se dirigió a el muy lentamente, y aunque Kero no quería, el sabía que era la única forma de hacerla sonreír otra vez. Acercándose a su cama Sakura se arrodilló a su lado, le tomo la mano, cerró sus ojos y dijo:

-Syaoran, se que no te lo había dicho antes, y que no te lo había demostrado, pero hay algo que te tengo que confesar; discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, pero yo....yo realmente...te...te amo, es verdad lo que te digo, perdóname por decírtelo en este momento y quizás no me escuches, pero luego, te lo prometo, te prometo que te lo diré, realmente te quiero- dicho esto, Sakura se fue acercando a Syaoran hasta que sus labios se unieron en un mágico y misterioso beso, lleno de amor, cariño, fidelidad y sobre todo sinceridad, seguido de esto, un gran resplandor llenó la habitación, brillo que envolvió a Sakura y a Syaoran, el beso fue correspondido, la luz cesó un poco y dio paso a una bella niña con alas de ángel, un vestido blanco con filo rosado, y a un muchacho con una capa y un traje de príncipe, eran Sakura y Syaoran, los cuales en sus manos flotaba un bello cristal color blanco, era un blanco puro, lo envolvía una hermosísima luz blanca, y Sakura rompió el silencio:

-Este es el cristal estelar, estas curado mi amado Syaoran-

-Si mi flor, todo gracias a ti, a todo tu amor y bondad, la verdad es que yo también te amo mucho, gracias por corresponder a mi amor, gracias-

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sakura, lágrimas no de tristeza, sino de felicidad por lo que había escuchado- Gracias a ti por fijarte en mi- Sakura dijo, y se fundieron en un gran beso, beso lleno de amor y fidelidad universal, beso que selló ese momento tan mágico en sus vidas.

La noche transcurrió rápido y por fin la mañana llegó, Mei Lin despertaba de su sueño y escuchó el timbre de su casa, fue a abrir y se llevo una gran sorpresa:

-Pero como... que pasó, como es que....- Mei Lin no tenía palabras

-Hola Mei Lin, perdón por preocuparte- Le dijo el joven. Mei Lin lloro un poco y corrió a sus brazos, brazos que pensó no volver a tocar y gritó-¡SYAORAN!!!!!!-

Notas de la Autora: Acaso no esta lindo?, bueno, a mi me gustó, la verdad fue el primer fic que escribi!, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gustó escribirlo.


End file.
